The Marauders Strike Year One
by Tymeless-Moment
Summary: The seventies at Hogwarts was a time full of mischief and laughter, yet there was an impending doom on all those that went there. The Marauders tried to make the best of their time there, filling it with pranks and jokes. Lily hated them...or did she?
1. Hello, Mum!

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any other of JK Rowling's characters. But playing with them is so much fun...   
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle!  
  
STATION 9 3/4  
  
James Potter woke up early on September first, which for him was quite out of character. Then again, it was his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry;he had never been more excited in his life. James jumped out of bed and ran down the marble steps that led to the kitchen.   
  
Melanie Potter had her back to the entrance, and was humming a light-hearted tune as she set about breakfast. James grinned maliciously as he saw the perfect oppurtunity to startle his mother. He hid behind the door and brandished his wand, whispering "sonorus" as he did so. He then snuck up stealthily behind his mother and yelled, "HELLO MUM!"  
  
Melanie Potter jumped about a foot into the air and emitted a high pitched shriek. James rolled on the ground laughing at his mother's reaction. However, in about five seconds time, he was no longer laughing, but instead was having an invisible hand pull his and painfully drag him towards his mother, until they were face to face. '  
  
"James Potter! How many times do I have to tell you to act your age! You're starting your first year at Hogwarts,and if you keep these ridiculous pranks up, you will surely be expelled! Now go get dressed!" His mother turned back to her cooking, occasionally muttering angrily under her breath.  
  
James shot up the stairs and got dressed, still in high spirits;his mother never stayed mad at him for long. His trunk was already packed and ready to go. He muttered "locomotor trunk" causing it to trail behind him down the stairs, and into the vast entrance way.   
  
"I'm ready to go Mum! Dad! I dont want to be late!" James hopped up and down with anticipation, eager to get to the station as soon as he could.  
  
His mother peeked into the hallway, smiling at James,past grievance already forgotten. "You silly boy, its only ten past nine. You still have about two hours! Now get in here and eat!"  
  
***  
  
An hour and half later, the Potter family arrived at King's Cross Station, and covertly slipped through the wall between Platforms nine and ten to arrive at Platform 9 3/4. James looked around, drinking in the sight of the bright red Hogwarts train which he would be on in fifteen minutes time.   
  
He looked at his mother, who's eyes were misting up. "Oh James, do be good. I wont be around to set you straight, see to it that you be good! I'm going to miss you so much! Good-bye!" And to James's horror, his mother enveloped him in a hug and gave him a big kiss.In public! He pushed her away, too late, someone had already seen his mum's ridiculous display of affection,he could hear a boy's distinct laughter. He turned around, defiant, to prove to this boy that he wasn't a little boy, he could take care of himself.  
  
"Shut up, you prat! I-I'll fight you if you dont stop laughing!" James looked into the eyes of the other boy, who like him, had black hair, however his was not unruly as James'. The boy had a handsome face, with dark brown eyes that seemed to laugh all the time.   
  
"Will you, now? Nothing to be embarrassed about, your mum. I wish mine would pay some attention, if any at all, to me." The boy had stopped laughing, there was a bitter look to his face now. "But no, her mind is always on my perfect brother, she's always constantly comparing me. To hell with her then." He turned to look at James, smiling once more. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. And you are?"  
  
James looked at the boy,slightly unnerved. "I'm...James. Potter. Yeah. That's who I am."  
  
Sirius stared at the boy, one eyebrow raised. "Well...nice to meet you, Potter. I-" Sirius was suddenly interupted by a commotion nearby. It seemed that someone had planted Filibuster's Fireworks in a boy's robes, and they had only just gone off. The greasy-haired boy was jumping around frantically, trying to douse the flame that had ignited on his robes. He finally managed it, although now he unfortunately had a hole in the backside of his robes, revealing his underwear. The boy looked livid and he whirled around and, to James's surprise, started walking straight towards James and Sirius.   
  
"Sirius, I'll get you for this! I-I'll put a hex on you, I will. Just you wait, you arrogant little-"  
  
"Will you now, Severus? Of course, you spend enough of your time reading those dark arts books, when you SHOULD be washing your hair instead. Or do you like it to be full of axle grease?" Sirius smirked at the boy Severus who now looked rather flustered.   
  
The boy set his sights instead on James and lashed out at him. "You! I bet you helped this moron do this! I'll put a hex on you too, you skinny prat!" And it did indeed seem as though Severus intended to put a curse on James, until Sirius pushed the pale boy to the ground.   
  
"Leave him alone, Severus." He turned to James, who was now grinning. "Let's go find a compartment,shall we?"  
  
Sirius led James away, the two of them hysterically laughing at Severus, who still lay on the ground, with his robes burned all around him.  
  
"That was bloody great! Burned a hole right through his robes, you did!" James said.  
  
"Hah. The moron deserved it. Always threatening me, he's a little slimeball. It's most unfortunate that my parents are close to his family. Have to see him quite often, I do."  
  
The two boys hoisted their baggage onto the train and turned to wave their parents a final good-bye. James couldn't help noticing that Sirius's parents seemed rather glad to be rid of him. At the very least, they weren't tearing up as his mum was. Oh dear God. 


	2. Who's That Girl?

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter empire and I'm not getting any profit from this story. So please don't sue me!

Summary: The story of James and the Marauders through their seven years at Hogwarts. 

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm sorry I had to change to a new name…long story. Anyways, here's chapter two!

Chapter Two: Who's That Girl?

James and Sirius waved a final goodbye to their parents as the train turned, obstructing their view of the station with a grassy green hill.

James turned towards Sirius, giving him a mischievous grin. "What prank should we pull first? My dad snuck me a bunch of Dungbombs…he said it would annoy Filch to no end."

Sirius smiled right back, his face mirroring James's enthusiasm. He raised his arm, shoving his baggage in James's face. "What do you say we put these things away first?"

James sighed and nodded, and they started walking through the narrow hallway in search of an empty carriage. Sirius sprinted ahead of James, his luggage being lighter; _his_ mother hadn't made him carry everything he would _never_ need. James sniffed. _My mum's an overprotective, loony old bat._

"James!" Sirius beckoned to him, finally having found a suitable vacant cabin and they sprinted in, tossing their suitcases carelessly on the floor. Jumping over their bags, the two sunk into the plush velvet benches that adorned the sides of the room. Finally sitting comfortably, the two gazed at each other and grinned simultaneously. _Time to return to our planning…_

"So, do you think the Dungbombs are a good idea? My dad also put a bunch of Filibuster's Wet Start Fireworks in my bag for me. He even made me vow to break the number of detentions he got when he attended Hogwarts - 293. My mum would have a cow if she knew."

Sirius laughed. "I wish my mum and dad were like yours. _Both_ my parents would go starkers if they knew what I was planning to do."

"My mum gave me a right talking to before I left for Hogwarts. She'd have to be mad to actually think that I wouldn't pull something while here. It's hereditary. Anyways, Dungbombs or Filibusters? The Dungbombs would give Filch a head start about our …tendencies," here James grinned nastily, " but Filibusters would attract so much more attention. But do we _really_ want to get on McGonagall's bad side?" His hazel eyes twinkled, revealing the answer to his own question.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, when he was cut off by the glass door opening. They both turned their heads towards the disturbance, annoyed at being interrupted in the midst of their conniving. However, the girl who was staring at them uncertainly from the doorway _definitely_ made up for it…

"Um, hello. All the other cabins are full…may I sit here?" The girl gazed at them, tilting her head to one side, which made her long red hair sprawl over her shoulder. She had a pale, high cheek boned face with beautiful emerald eyes.

Sirius recovered first, smiling at the girl, clearly interested. "Helloo, there. Sure, you can sit here." He leaned back in the chair, grinning up at the girl cockily. "I'm Sirius Black and this bloke here is James." He gestured towards the boy sitting opposite him, who was staring rather blankly at the redhead.

The girl looked at Sirius suspiciously, as if she had never been the source of a boy's interest before. "Thanks. I'm Lily Evans." She walked into the small room, carefully sidestepping the boys' possessions which lay haphazardly over the floor. She sighed. _Boys will be boys._

__

But this is such a mess! I'm sure they would like it much better if it was nice and neat. And so Lily bent over on the floor, picking up various objects and putting them neatly in the corner seat opposite from her own. She then stood up, satisfaction clear on her face. "There! Much better." Cuddling up in her own chair, which was coincidentally as far as possible from the boys' own, she picked up her pack and rifled through it. _There it is. I don't want to fall behind…I mean, all these people have been wizards all their lives! I better study as much as I can._ Lily pulled out her book and began to read, conveniently isolating herself from the other occupants with the pages of the book

Sirius observed this whole process with a raised eyebrow. It went even higher as he caught sight of the title of her reading material. "Standard Book of Spells Grade 1? Y'know, we're gonna be learning enough in class; you don't need to read that rubbish right now - me and James are _much_ more interesting." He winked at her, the 'famous Black wink', although that was lost on Lily, for she was still avidly studying her textbook.

Lily eventually looked up, smiling at Sirius. "Oh, no! This really_ is_ interesting! I've already learned a few spells - I hope I won't be behind, can you imagine getting a _B_ in a class?!" She shuddered, returning her attention to her book, pointedly trying to ignore the strange bespectacled boy who was still gazing at her.

Sirius smirked, now sure of this girl's dorkiness, and turned to James, a plan already forming in his mind. "Eh, James, she seems rather loony, don't you think? And y'know how I feel about people who are starkers. Lets revise our plan, and target this one here first. What d'you say, James? …James? Helloo, mate, you there?" Sirius waved his arm in front of his friend's face, and when that didn't yield any response, he promptly slapped James.

"…Huh? What happened?" James reddened from embarrassment upon realizing he had been noticed, and turned his head hurriedly from Lily to Sirius who's smirk, if anything, had gotten even more pronounced. "What?!" he huffed, pretending as if nothing at all had happened.

"As I was _saying_, I think we should let Evans here know exactly who we are. Y'know, as practice for our big one at the Sorting Ceremony." He looked at James expectantly, thinking his friend would think it brilliant. He was _not _prepared for…

"_NO!_" James hissed, looking surprised at his own vehemence. "I, uh, mean, she's nice enough…no need to prank her…"he finished lamely.

Sirius smiled knowingly. "So you_ do_ fancy her, then? Just admit it, mate."

James reddened even more, if possible. "I do not!"

"Then you won't mind if I mess with her a little?" Sirius reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wand. "She's asking for it, after all. Imagine, reading _textbooks when_ we haven't even stepped inside the school yet!" Sirius looked appalled at the very thought. He slowly raised his wand, racking his brain for a decent hex.

"No! Don't!" James whipped out his own wand from within his robes as he saw Sirius's lips forming words, preparing to deflect the spell -but it was too late. He stood frozen, watching, as if in slow motion, as the purple ball of light sped towards the oblivious Lily.

It finally reached, her, resulting in a flash of purple light as it made contact with her skin. She looked up from her book, startled and angry. _I might be muggleborn, but that doesn't mean I don't know what a hex is!"_ Her eyes took in the room until they finally settled on James, or more accurately, James's wand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed.

Ahh, I'm sorry it's so short! Well, I hope you like. 

Now, does anyone have any ideas what Lily should be cursed with? I'll give you a cookie if I like your idea! 

And do you guys think I should do the story in different peoples' points of views - not only James, but Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and Lily too? …I guess I already did some from Lily's point of view…ah, whatever.

And another thing…I'm _attempting_ to write in the British-style, but if anyone has any tips for me, I'd welcome it!

Please review! How else will I know if I'm failing miserably at the whole Marauders' thing? ^^ Thanks for reading!


	3. A Long Slimy Tentacled Something

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I know that. You know that. We all know that. So don't sue me!

****

Author's Note: Thanks for all those reviews! They made me happy! :D

****

FairySprinkles: Thanks! I love MWPP stories, too. Here's the update you wanted!

****

Prowler: Thanks for the compliment! I'll update as regularly as I can… but school can get in the way… :\

****

Emily: Ooh…cliffhangers are the best, aren't they? Heehee… Well, you'll find out the answer to your question in this chapter!

****

Val Kyrie: I have a friend who just recently came here from England… she says starkers all the time for something that's crazy… maybe it's just her, then? She _is_ rather weird…I'll change that as soon as I can. Thanks for the compliment and the pointers! …but I haven't seen Catch 22, but I'll try to it as soon as I have time- anything to help out my story!

****

The Sweet New Zealander: Thanks for the compliment!

****

Lanette: Hmm…that was a pretty good idea, I think I actually _will_ use that as a prank the Marauders will play later on…maybe in the classroom? Thanks for the idea! Have a cookie!

****

Fiona Opal: Thanks! And I actually like that idea…I think I'll use it. I was thinking of something along the lines of hexing her hair green or something, but this works rather well, too! ::Hands Fiona cookie:: There you go! :D

****

Ronbaby: Don't worry, I'll write more… writing this story is so much fun! Thanks!

****

The Fyrbird: I thought that Ron's mother was talking about the groundskeeper before Hagrid. But you're right, that is a problem… well, I think that wizards can live to be pretty old, right? So maybe, he might have become the caretaker during the last year of James's parents. But thanks for pointing that out! I'm picky, too - it annoys me to no end to find timeline mistakes…do you think this one could pass? Thanks for the compliment!

****

BlueBell300: I like your idea, too… I think I'll use it for one of the many, _many_ pranks that the Marauders will eventually pull on Lily. You can have a cookie too! I haven't gotten a chance to read your story, I probably will sometime, though. I bet you're a great writer! And thanks for the compliment!

****

Chapter Three: A Long Slimy Tentacled Something

James stared at Lily in confusion, wondering why she was accusing him. Slowly his eyes took in the scene, with him holding his wand straight at her, and Sirius leaning back in his chair, obviously amused. _Damn Sirius and his quick reflexes_. He groaned as he realized his compromising position, and what she must have been thinking. _And all I wanted was for her to like me._ He stumbled over his words as he attempted to explain to her what had happened. 

"Sirius…curse…I…stop…counter curse- too late…" he babbled. Obviously, his explanation wasn't turning out too well.

"Don't you try to pin it on me, mate. I told you not to hex her, I warned you. Now look what you've done." Sirius leaned back in his chair, observing the spectacle with great interest.

Lily just seemed to have realized that the hex had indeed hit her, and she hurriedly fished out a pocket mirror from her trunk. She opened it, dreading what she would see. _What is wrong with that boy, James?! I didn't even do anything to him!_ She turned her eyes slowly to her reflection. Studying her face, she didn't see anything wrong, that is until she angled the mirror a bit so her hair would show…

Lily shrieked, dropping the mirror, causing it to break into several shards scattered about the floor. _My hair! The one thing I actually _liked _about myself, and now it's green! _

Sirius smirked at the hysterical girl, and then gazed at James who was still mumbling his explanation. _Oh, this has got to be one of my more ingenious ideas. _

James looked worriedly at Lily, who seemed to be near tears. He tried soothing her, "Uh, don't worry…your hair matches your eyes, now. I-isn't that good?"

This, however, did nothing to improve the distraught witch's mood. Instead, it did quite the opposite, and she mustered a death glare that was heightened by her green eyes, which had turned even more vivid and bright, altered because of her anger. "I'll get you for this!" she spat at him, fury as she had never felt before wormed its way through her veins. _Why are my feelings so strong against this boy? I'm not just mad…I'm furious, and even through it I realize that it was just a harmless prank._ "You just wait, James….James…"

"Potter?" he supplied helpfully, as if this would help in quelling her anger.

"Yes, well, _Potter_, you just wait. No one messes with Lily Evans, and _especially_ not with her hair!" She stalked out of the room in a huff, grabbing her things as she passed through the door.

Behind her, she could still hear Potter's cries, "But it wasn't me!"

_I'll just have to find another place to sit…even though there isn't any._ She walked along the narrow corridor, coming at last to one she had overlooked before. She peered inside, and rejoiced at seeing only one other passenger inside, a rather pale, lank haired fellow who was reading a thick, blood-red book rather intently. "Er…hullo. May I sit in here?" she said hesitantly; the boy seemed to be rather annoyed at being disturbed.

He looked up at her, a snarl ready on his face. Catching sight of her, however, the snarl slowly disappeared, to be replaced with a hesitant smile that looked more like a grimace. "I guess so. I'm Severus Snape, and you are?"

She smiled, relieved at finally finding a cabin. "I'm Lily Evans. I _was_ sitting in another carriage, but the two boys in there pulled a prank on me. My hair is still green!" she gestured towards the aforementioned hair, feeling tears prickling her eyes once more.

Severus's face seemed to darken as he spoke. "Those two boys wouldn't happen to include Sirius Black, would they?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak lest she start crying. _I don't even know enough spells to find the counter curse! _

"Sirius Black is an arrogant little git. I'll fix that for you." He put his hands into his robes, and upon taking his wand out, Severus whispered the counter spell, restoring Lily's hair to its rightful color once more.

"Thanks!" She sat down across from Severus, glad to have finally found someone friendly on the train. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, however, as he had gone back to intently studying his book. She glanced at the name, and being confused by it, asked him to clarify it. Lily wanted to learn as much about the wizarding world as she possibly could.

"Er, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are the Dark Arts?"

He looked up at her, scowling. "Don't tell me you don't know? You must have been extremely sheltered your whole life." He scoffed at her, puffing his chest out in pride. "_I_ know a lot about the Dark Arts. They're very intriguing, y'know. Controlling others with a simple spell- there's so much _power_ to be held."

Lily looked at the boy, contemplating whether to tell him the fact that she had just found out she was a witch. _Why not? It's not like it could do any harm._ "Actually, I didn't even know I was a witch until this summer, when I got a letter to come to Hogwarts. Imagine my parents surprise!" She smiled, obviously expecting the boy across from her to do the same.

His reaction, however, was quite the opposite of what she had imagined. His face contorted into a horrible grimace, and he looked at her with contempt in his eyes now instead of friendliness. "You mean, you're _Muggle_born?"

"Er, you could say that, yes." She replied, thoroughly confused at the boy's actions.

Severus suddenly stood up, using his newfound height over Lily to threaten her. "Get out of here, you little _Mudblood_, before I do it myself." He pointed his want threateningly at her, leaving no doubt as to whether he'd actually do the said action.

Lily hurriedly gathered her belongings, rushing out the door. She ran a little ways down the corridor, finally slumping against a wall, sighing. This trip was _certainly_ not turning out the way she'd expected. 

****

Meanwhile…

James turned towards his new friend, furious. "What did you do _that_ for?!" he yelled.

Sirius just looked up at him, a smug smile still on his face. "To prove that you really _do_ fancy her. If you admit it, maybe I'll tell her the truth."

James growled, raising his hands in defeat. "Fine. I fancy her. _Now_ will you tell her that you were the one who hexed her?"

Sirius's smile just seemed to get wider. "Nah, I don't think I will. She seemed pretty angry at you, mate. I don't want that anger directed at me."

James spluttered, "That's not fair! You said you would!"

"I said I might."

James huffed, turning around to slump in his seat, where he gazed moodily out the window. He looked oddly reminiscent of a three year old.

"Aw c'mon, James. It's all in good fun. The girl will probably forget by tomorrow. Let's get back to our rather interesting discussion of Dungbombs versus Filibusters, eh?"

James looked up, still pouting slightly. "Fine. But I'm still mad at you."

Sirius patted James on the back. "Sure you are, mate, sure you are."

And so the train ride passed, with no further incident. James and Sirius did indeed come up with a rather ingenious plan to make themselves known at Hogwarts, while Lily sat dejectedly outside in the hallway, not having all together too much fun. 

When the train finally stopped, Lily was the first to jump outside, glad to be out of the cramped hallway at last. She growled as she saw _Potter_ and Sirius step out of the train, laughing and looking rather suspicious.

"First years here. First years here!" A rather large man who's eyes were too close together and who's hair too unkempt and long was gesturing wildly from a small dock where thirty or so boats were tied. He looked rather dimwitted, and his way of speaking proved him to be so. "Four to boat!"

Lily might have been one of the first to leave the train, but her rather heavy trunk caused her to be one of the last to reach the boats. To her dismay, the only empty seats were between Sirius and James, and a rather pudgy looking boy who sat by their side. 

She sighed, resigned to her fate, and stepped carefully onto the rickety wooden boat. "Hey Evans!" Lily turned to give James a scowl, saying "Shut up," along with it.

To her surprise, he did, although he looked rather put out by her curt response. Free to enjoy the sight around her, she did, gazing into the depths of the still lake water. She tentatively touched the dark water with her hand, reveling in its coolness.

However, when her hand was suddenly grabbed by a long, slimy tentacled _something_, her calm demeanor disappeared as she began to scream bloody murder.

James was the one to spring into action first. He whipped out his wand, murmuring the first spell that came to his mind. "Furnunculus!" he yelled, feeling rather satisfied as he saw the green beam of light shoot through the dark night, hitting the black tentacle twined around Lily's wrist.

Whatever it was let out a shriek, which sounded extremely odd as it came from underwater. It hastily withdrew it's arm, which was becoming rapidly covered in nasty looking boils.

He grinned up at Lily, who was still staring at the spot where the tentacle had grabbed her in shock. "Hey, Evans. I rescued you! Aren't you going to thank me?" he joked, grinning at her cockily.

She had intended to just that, but seeing Potter's smug face made her change her mind quickly. "No, I'm not," she said, and turned to look ahead of the boat once more.

Finally, the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts came into view, looking even more majestic against the light of the moon. The first years whispered excitedly, eager to get a closer look at what was to be their home for nearly a year.

The boats finally stopped, tying themselves to a dock nearly identical to the one on the other side of the shore. Lily and the rest stepped cautiously off the boat, happy to be on solid ground again.

The large man lead them all to the door, at which he stopped, knocking hard against the metal. Instantly, the gate was opened, allowing all to get their first glimpse at the vast entryway.

"Thank you, Ogg. I will take charge from here." A prim witch with her hair in a severe bun gestured at the children to follow her inside. James nudged Sirius, who nudged him back, both grinning maniacally. The pudgy boy who had sat with them on the boat stared at them, shrugged, and nudged both of them as well. They stared down at him strangely, and walked on.

The tall witch lead them to an empty room off of the Great Hall, turning towards them with a stern expression on her face. "I'm Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. I will be leading you into the Great Hall soon, at which time you'll be sorted into your houses."

Lily looked around, feeling rather lost and confused. _Sorted? Houses? Oh no…what have I gotten myself into?!_

****

Author's Note: Well…What do you all think? I'll admit, this chapter was rather rushed, but I felt a little guilty that I haven't written anything in over a week. I hope it's up to standards… Please review! It makes me so happy! ^-^


	4. The Ceremony of Self Doubt and Worry

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this, don't own any of it. Wish I did, though.

Warning: Some minor OoTP spoilers.

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers!

Buckbeak412: Thanks! I'll keep continuing, don't worry.

****

Lanette: Read on to find out what house I put Lily in. I'm afraid it's rather predictable, but oh well. Thanks for the compliment about Snape's characterization!

****

CrystalDragonfly: Yes, yes, evil mean sneaky Sirius…yet he's still so wonderful…He really shouldn't mess with James's crushes…it's all because of him that James has to suffer unrequited love for seven years…bad _bad_ Padfoot! Thanks for the compliments! Your story is wonderful, too. I just read the last chapter today…

Chapter Four: The Ceremony of Self Doubt and Worry

Sirius looked around him, noting the worried expressions of some of his pupils, and the self-assured ones of the others. He sighed, hoping his own worry didn't seep through the happy mask he was projecting for the world.

He was startled out of his reverie as James punched him lightly on the arm. "Eh, mate, what house do you think you'll get into? I'm hoping I'm in Gryffindor- just like my dad was."

_Should I tell him?_ Sirius was torn; would his new friend accept him, despite the type of family he came from? Or would he shun him, disgusted with the Dark Magic that so obviously emanated from his being? _James is a good bloke. He'll understand._

Sirius gave James an even stare, preparing himself to tell the truth about his family life. "I hope I get into Gryffindor, too! I mean, my mum was in it…" he mumbled, mentally berating himself for his cowardice. _He'd understand, I shouldn't have to lie._

James smiled, oblivious to the internal battle Sirius was facing. "That's great! Maybe your mum knew my dad when they went to Hogwarts. That'd be interesting, wouldn't it?"

Sirius nodded numbly, not really listening to what James was saying. "Yeah." Before he was forced to elaborate his answer, Professor McGonagall returned, beckoning for them all to follow her into the Great Hall.

Sirius pushed his own self doubts aside, preparing himself for the prank that the two of them had planned. He grinned, oblivious to the several girls behind him who nearly fainted at the action. "Alright then, James, lets do it."

They walked into the vast hall, not feeling an inkling of nervousness at the amount of people located there. The old hat that McGonagall had placed on a worn three legged stool however, _did_ spark their curiosity.

"Wonder what that could be?" James whispered to Sirius, who was wondering the same thing.

Suddenly, the old wizards hat opened its mouth, and to the surprise of all the first years, and to the amusement of the older students, it began to sing.

__

Hogwarts school was established many years ago,

By four close determined friends who eventually turned foe.

There was Slytherin, who appreciated those of great cunning

And Gryffindor, who thought courage to be particularly stunning.

We can not forget Ravenclaw, who admired intellect,

Nor kind-demeanored Hufflepuff, who took all those that were left.

Yet these witches and wizards, who had before seemed so chummy,

Could do nothing to prevent it when their situation turned crummy.

Slytherin refused to admit those that were not pure-blooded

And the rest were simply shocked at this, and a little bit disgusted.

Their four houses, which had previously united,

Now stood apart, hopelessly divided.

Slytherin left the school, never to return,

And those four became three, each of them feeling spurned. 

Even though these friends now were enemies,

Hogwarts continued on and on, teaching its wizardry.

And still it does, to this day, but I must voice my concern.

I hope you all listen closely to this song and learn.

The darkness grows, slowly turning things that were good to bad,

Causing evil rifts much like these four sorcerers had.

So I ask for all of you to take heed,

And unite once more, in this time of great need.

That is it, now my song is done,

I hope you have listened,

And will band together as one.

Now put me upon your head,

And I will show you were you ought to be,

But remember this, remember well, 

if you want Hogwarts to remain free.

Silence met the end of the song; even the older students now looked rather surprised. The headmaster was the first to interrupt the ominous silence, clearing his throat rather loudly. At the noise, everyone broke out of their reverie, and soon, clapping echoed throughout the hall.

McGongall unraveled a scroll, and began calling people up to be sorted. "Ackerby, Stewart!"

A scrawny, blonde haired trudged reluctantly up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat over his head. It had barely touched it when…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy snatched the hat off his head and ran off towards the table that was cheering.

Sirius nudged James, indicating that the boy would be a prime subject for their jokes. James gave a nod, showing his assent.

And so it went on and on, James and Sirius falling into a sort of standing sleep. Their attention was drawn back to the sorting, however, when a certain red head was called up. "I hope that Evans is in Gryffindor," James mumbled to himself. Sirius heard, however, and immediately gave James an impish grin that could not bode well…

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily slowly walked up to the stool, feeling as if it everyone's eyes were on her (which they were, of course…). She placed the Sorting Hat over her head, cringing as it fell nearly halfway down her face.

'_A clever mind, indeed.'_

Lily nearly jumped off her seat when she heard a voice, but soon calmed as she realized that it was simply the hat speaking. _I really have to get used to objects talking…_

'_Yes, you do. I also seem to feel much ambition…but most of all, I feel courage. Then, it must be…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

__

Lily jerked the hat off her head, realizing that it had spoken those words out loud. She ran to the table that was cheering the loudest; obviously, this had to be the Gryffindor table. 

James grinned broadly as Lily was placed in Gryffindor, causing Sirius to roll his eyes. "James, mate, you've known the girl for less than a day. This infatuation you have with her isn't healthy. It's much like how my female fans feel about me." He smiled, not at James, but at a certain blonde that stood a few feet away. She giggled before turning to her friend, whispering furiously in her ear.

"Yeah, well, she's great, isn't she?" James responded, his eyes still trailing after Lily. The two of them once more fell into a stupor, until Sirius's name was called. 

He sauntered up to the Sorting Hat, pausing to bow gallantly in front of McGonagall, who glared at him suspiciously. Placing the hat over his head, he tensed in his chair, preparing himself for the shout of 'Slytherin' that was bound to come.

But it didn't. Instead, the hat started talking to him, much to his confusion.

'_You do indeed share the ambition that the Blacks before you have had. But, it seems, you despise the thought of being put in Slytherin.'_

Not Slytherin. I'm not like the rest of them, I'm different.

'Looking beyond the Black name, I see an abundance of cleverness that could definitely place you in Ravenclaw. You have much loyalty, which means you could be put into Hufflepuff, also.'

Sirius visibly shuddered; Hufflepuff wasn't exactly his forte either. 

__

'However, there is a trait here that puts you most definitely into another house. Higher than anything, you seem to have a knack for getting into trouble, for mischief. Only one house for courageous troublemakers, I say…'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius stepped off the stool, elated, as he jogged over to the Gryffindor table. If he hadn't been blinded by his happiness, he would have realized that it was mostly the female Gryffindors that were cheering; the wizards looked rather put out.

_Mum is going to kill me. Maybe the family will disown me! _Instead of becoming depressed, however, Sirius only felt happier; anything he could do to annoy his so called family was fine with him. He knew he'd be getting a certain red, smoking envelope in the mail sometime soon.

He sat down next to the other first year Gryffindors, giving them each grins. Lily scowled back at him before returning her attention to the Sorting; the other boy who sat next to him smiled cautiously.

Sirius stuck his hand out, shoving it beneath the sandy haired wizard's nose. "Sirius Black, and you?"

"Remus Lupin." Sirius studied Remus carefully, noting the dark circles under his alert, gray eyes, and the scruffiness of his clothing.

"Well, Remus, we're going to be good friends, you and I." He slung his arm over Remus's shoulders, who seemed rather surprised at the contact.

Remus surveyed his surroundings once more, still in shock that he had been admitted into Hogwarts. _Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizard I've ever met. None other would have allowed me to stay at Hogwarts. _He was there, of course, but he hadn't expected to befriend anyone, and _certainly_ hadn't expected anyone to befriend _him._ He was a freak, after all, as even his own family had said.

But this fellow, Sirius Black, _had _befriended him, even going as far to give him a friendly pat on the shoulders. Remus smiled gratefully, thanking whoever was allowing him this time at Hogwarts, this time to be a normal wizard.

"So, er, did you expect to get into Gryffindor?" he asked timidly; he had never had an actual conversation with a stranger before. Most usually shied away from him once realizing what he was.

Sirius's face darkened for a split second, causing Remus to second guess his question, though it had seemed harmless enough. Sirius looked to be pondering it, and seemed to take a minute or so before replying. "No, no I didn't," he admitted at last.

"Either did I." Remus had never thought of himself as brave, although apparently the Sorting Hat had said he was. He'd expected to get into Ravenclaw; since he'd never had any actual friends, he'd mostly read and studied books.

"Eh! Look, it's James's turn!" Sirius now payed rapt attention to the ceremony, watching in amusement as James tripped on his way up to the stool.

_Merlin. I can't believe I made a fool of myself like that._ He grinned, realizing that embarrassment was inevitable with all the pranks he planned to act out. He made another show of blatant tripping, this time causing himself to fall face down on the floor. He heard some scattered laughter, and frowned. _Not enough. Not _nearly_ enough._

And so he lay on the ground, waiting for the concern that was sure to follow. Sure enough, McGonagall was soon at his side, turning him over, asking him if he was okay.

James moaned, clutching his stomach in fake pain. "It hurts, it hurts."

The professor stared at him, concern lining her eyes. "Where, Mr. Potter?"

He whispered something, said so low that Professor McGonagall couldn't hear it. She leaned closer, asking him to repeat his answer.

James grinned inwardly. _She's right where I want her._ "I want my mummy!" he wailed. When she stretched out her hand to comfort him, James suddenly yanked at it, enveloping McGonagall into a tight hug. He successfully pulled her onto the floor, and when that was done, he sprang off the ground, jogging towards the Sorting Hat, leaving McGonagall shocked and sputtering in his wake.

'_Mischievous. Yes, you have a great knack for troublemaking, much like a certain other student. If it weren't for that little trait, I would be at a loss for where to put you, since it seems you qualify for each of the houses. However, that foolish courage you have places you in…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James pulled the hat off, preparing himself for the definite tongue-lashing he was sure to receive from McGonagall. 

He was correct; He had no sooner than taken the hat off when McGonagall stormed up to him, her face red with rage and slight embarrassment. "Mr. Potter, you have not been in the school for a _day _and you have earned yourself a detention! I will be forced- no, it will be my_ pleasure_- to inform your parents about this little stunt you have just pulled," she spat.

James just grinned up at the irate professor, which only served to infuriate her all the more. She stalked off, shaking her head and grumbling curses against the entire Potter family line.

James sauntered over to the Gryffindor table, who were all staring at him with shock -and the tiniest bit of respect- in their eyes. He took his seat next to Sirius, giving a slow smile to Lily, who just frowned at him.

Sirius patted him on the back, congratulating him on his stunt. "Certainly started the year off with a bang. At least McGonagall'll know what to expect from you, now."

Sirius introduced him to the quiet boy that sat beside him, named Remus. The three of them chatted for a while, ignoring the rest of the ceremony, which was starting to get rather boring.

Peter Pettigrew stood trembling at the back of the crowd of first years, desperate not to be seen. It was inevitable, of course, for his name had just been called. He walked up to the stool, wishing the ground beneath him could just swallow him up.

Peter grabbed the hat, feeling rather happy that it covered him from the inquisitive eyes of the rest of the students.

_'Certainly not Hufflepuff. Curious, I seem to see a distinct lack of loyalty in you. There's no true ambition; surely you can not belong in Slytherin. Ravenclaw, then? But you seem to be rather inept at magic, I see barely an inkling of it within you. As much I regret it, I will have to place you in Gryffindor; it might be the one house in which you will do fairly well in. So then…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter waddled over to the table, only slightly perturbed at the hat's scathing remarks. He had his mind on other things, such as how to become friends with that boy who had pulled that stunt; he would surely sail through school if he was friendly with…who was it? Ah, yes, James Potter.

They welcomed him with open arms, so to speak, making sure to include him in their conversation. Peter didn't contribute much himself, rather, he just agreed to whatever James had said. This caused him to be the subject of much a curious look, but the boys soon became used to his repetitive comments.

They only looked towards the ceremony once more, that time being when a greasy-haired, sallow faced someone took center stage.

"Snape, Severus!"

Severus stalked up to the stool, giving occasional sneers to people he deemed unfit. Or, at least, who his parents would have deemed unfit. _I must get into Slytherin. My parents will finally accept me. _He nodded, pulling the hat over his head, a determined look upon his face.

'_Courageous. Yes, I see much courage in you. A thirst for knowledge, also. Ambition, too. But the braveness you possess seems to be the greatest and so….'_

_No! Not _Gryffindor!_ I must be in Slytherin, it is what my parents see as the right house. I refuse to be placed anywhere but Slytherin._

_'You seem to be very conforming, Severus. Do you not want to express your own opinions, break away from the values of your house? Do you really believe in all that your parents have said to you?'_

In honest truth, Snape _didn't_ believe in all that Mudblood shite; in fact, he felt rather bad for yelling at that pretty redhead who had sat with him in the train. But, it was his parents' opinion that mattered. _Only Slytherin!_

'I fear you are making a mistake, Severus; you are different from the others placed in…'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Snape tore the hat off, a self-satisfied smile on his face. He would never speak of the hat's words to anyone; if they asked, he had been placed in Slytherin without a second thought. _What mistake could I possibly be making? My parents deem this house to be the best, and so it must be true._ Snape shook off his doubts, some of which disagreed with his parents' opinions. _What does it matter, what I think? My parents surely know better. I am making no mistake. No mistake at all. _

****

Hope you liked this chapter! I think it's longer than the rest of mine, and I experimented with different point of views, too. Tell me what you think of my characterizations so far. And of the little stunt that James pulled on Professor McGonagall…And, I know that Sirius's name should have been called before Lily, but I realized that a little late into the story, and I didn't feel like altering the entire thing. So…sorry! Hope you can overlook that mistake…=\

You know what's a great early Christmas present? A nice little review! And it's free too! 

^-^


End file.
